Tombée des nues
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Un petit divertissement en cadeau à Angel of Shadows. Je lui avais promis un OS sur le thème de son choix le jour où elle mettrait le nouveau thème sur le site.  J'espère qu'il te plaira Angel.


**TOMBEE DES NUES**

Helena fuyait sans regarder derrière elle. La honte la submergeait mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler des vêtements chauds en quittant le château et ne portait que sa chemise, vêtement bien insuffisant pour l'altitude à laquelle elle volait à présent. Ses pieds se couvraient de givre, ses doigts bleuis agrippaient le manche, ses épaules dénudées tremblaient dans le vent.  
>Mais le diadème d'or rouge posé sur sa tête, tel un entrelacs de rayons du soleil couchant, l'empêchait de remettre les pieds à Hogwarts*. L'école où elle était née était pour elle fermée à jamais. Plus jamais elle n'errerait dans l'immense bibliothèque plus jamais elle n'écouterait les histoires de Tante Helga plus jamais elle n'admirerait Oncle Godric manier sa grande épée devant des élèves émerveillés plus jamais elle n'entendrait parler de Salazar, ce père qui les avaient tous abandonnés et qu'elle n'avait jamais connu plus jamais elle ne verrait sa mère sourire devant l'intelligence des jeunes sorciers auxquels elle prodiguait son enseignement.<br>Et les larmes d'Helena Ravenclaw** gelaient sur son visage.

Elle était descendue bien au Sud et apercevait la mer au loin quand elle vit soudain surgir un immense oiseau qui volait droit vers elle. Elle tenta de l'éviter en plongeant en piqué mais, peu habituée au maniement d'un balai, elle ne réussit pas à redresser. Le sol s'approchait de plus en plus rapidement. Paniquée, elle tira sur le manche de toutes ses forces et réussit à stopper sa chute à quelques mètres au-dessus d'une place de marché. Mais l'effort l'avait déséquilibrée et elle glissa. Sa chemise s'accrocha aux brindilles et se déchira sur toute la longueur.  
>Pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité, elle resta suspendue dans les airs, retenue par quelques centimètres de tissu. Un cri retentit sous elle. Des centaines de têtes se levèrent au moment même où elle tombait des nues, toute nue et les quatre fers en l'air.<p>

Fort heureusement pour elle, Helena, si elle était une femme d'une grande beauté, n'était pas la sorcière la plus mince qui ait jamais existé. De ce fait, tombée sur la partie la plus charnue de son individu, elle ne se fit guère mal et fut à même de se relever avant que quiconque eut osé s'approcher d'elle.  
>D'ailleurs, même une fois sur ses pieds, les villageois autour d'elle ne semblaient pas presser de s'aventurer plus près. Elle les entendait murmurer entre eux.<br>« C'est-y un ange ? Que not'Bon Dieu nous enverrait tout droit du Paradis.  
>– Tais-toi, crévin d'idiot ! Les anges sont point des femmes !<br>– Et ils se baladent pas dans c'te tenue !  
>– C't'une sorcière !<br>– Une sorcière !  
>– L'est tombée d'son balai ! J'l'ai vue !<br>– Toute nue ! Elle s'en va coucher avec le Diable !  
>– Pour le sabbat !<br>– Sorcière !  
>– Sorcière !<br>– Poussez-vous ! Faites place ! Faites place ! »  
>Cette dernière réplique avait été lancée sur un ton de commandement et la foule s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un homme vêtu d'une cotte de maille par-dessus sa tunique rouge et d'un casque à long nasal. Il stoppa net en apercevant Helena qui essayait vainement de cacher sa nudité.<br>« Vous ! lança-t-il dans sa direction. Je vous arrête pour trouble à l'ordre public. Saisissez-vous d'elle ! »  
>Il avait lancé ses mots dans son dos et la jeune sorcière vit s'avancer une rangée de piques qu'elle supposa – à juste titre – être un groupe de soldats. Mais la foule semblait avoir d'autres idées sur la question. Le cercle de curieux se resserra, empêchant les soldats de s'approcher.<br>« C't'une sorcière ! scandaient-ils. Brûlez-là ! Brûlez-là ! »  
>Et, instantanément sembla-t-il, des torches apparurent un peu partout jusqu'à ce que tout le centre de la place parût en feu.<br>Malgré le froid qui l'engourdissait toujours, Helena ne tenait pas tellement à participer à un feu de joie en tant que combustible. Mais comment faire ? Elle voyait que quelqu'un avait choisi de se servir de son balai comme d'une torche supplémentaire. Un balai qui lui avait pris deux semaines de confection… Toujours était-il que les flambeaux se rapprochaient de plus en plus et que son seul moyen de fuite s'embrasait joyeusement sous ses yeux.  
>Elle devait trouver une solution au plus vite.<br>En voyant le sergent – ou quel que soit son grade militaire – ôter son heaume, elle songea brusquement au Diadème de Connaissance qu'elle portait toujours sur la tête. Cet objet qu'elle avait pris tant de risque à dérober. Et qu'elle ne pensait même pas utiliser au moment le plus opportun ! Elle avait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs mais, fort heureusement, aucun bâtiment ne se trouvait à portée. Au lieu de cela, elle ferma les yeux et tenta ce qu'elle n'avait fait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : entrer en symbiose avec l'artefact magique qui saurait puiser dans tout le savoir qu'elle avait accumulé dans sa vie pour dénicher l'information dont elle avait besoin à ce moment précis.  
>Le processus fut laborieux. Pour les villageois effrayés et enragés qui se tenaient autour d'elle, la sorcière sembla d'abord prise de convulsions, puis son visage arbora successivement des expressions de douleur intense, d'extase, d'orgasme physique, de tristesse sans fond et de joie sadique avant de se changer en un soulagement qui s'exprima dans un grand éclat de rire.<br>Devant la foule qui tentait de reculer prudemment, elle se mit à sautiller autour du sergent, lequel pâlissait à vue d'œil.  
>« Elle jette un sort au Benoît ! lança quelqu'un<br>– Enfuie-toi, vite, ou elle va t'changer en que'qu'chose ! »  
>Mais le pauvre homme était paralysé. Pas par la magie, non. Mais par la vue de cette magnifique femme nue dansant autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps devenait raide. Enfin… Tout son corps…<br>Mais Helena Ravenclaw n'avait pas du tout l'intention de maudire ce moldu, ni même de le séduire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lancer une invocation muette vers le ciel pour que, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, des nuages noirs s'assemblassent au-dessus du village. Et avant que le sergent eut pu sentir la chaleur affluer à ses joues, une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber sur la foule.

Instantanément, la pénombre se fit. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le grésillement des torches noyées, le _schwooouu_ de la pluie dans le vent et le rire d'Helena.  
>Puis des hurlements surgirent et la foule se dispersa pour se réfugier à l'abri de la tempête. Pourtant, quelques uns restèrent. Le sergent, d'abord, bien incapable de bouger sans attirer les regards des commères. Et une douzaine d'autres. Tous des hommes. Tous paraissaient connaître le même tourment que le sergent.<br>Et, inconsciente de tout cet émoi qu'elle provoquait, Helena riait. Elle venait de réaliser que, grâce au diadème, elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de quiconque. Elle avait fui éperdue et désespérée mais elle réalisait à présent qu'elle était bien assez forte et intelligente pour faire face au monde sans crainte.  
>Et elle dansait sur la place, heureuse et bien dans sa peau.<br>Et les moldus la regardaient la bouche entrouverte et les chausses à l'étroit.  
>Elle dansait, se lavant dans la pluie, et riait du passé et de l'avenir.<p>

Le sergent reprit une partie de ses esprits et réussit à lancer à ses soldats – depuis longtemps partis.  
>« Je n'en puis plus. Qu'on relâche la prévenue… »<br>Seule Helena l'entendit. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en guise de merci. Puis elle se détourna et se pencha pour ramasser les restes de son balai à demi consumé, envoyant des ondes à la fois plaisantes et douloureuses dans les reins des assistants dans son dos.  
>Elle tournoya alors sur elle-même et transplana.<p>

La pluie tombait toujours sur la place d'un village perdu du Sud de l'Angleterre et un petit groupe d'hommes se regardaient comme s'ils venaient d'assister à un miracle.  
>« Une sorcière…<br>– Tombée des nues…  
>– Toute nue… »<br>L'amour semblait irradier d'eux comme une substance palpable. L'amour ou autre chose…  
>Et le sergent, posant délicatement les doigts à l'endroit où l'apparition l'avait embrassé sortit de sa transe et murmura :<br>« Et vive les femmes nues ! »

* Hogwarts ~ Poudlard  
>** Helena Ravenclaw ~ Helena Serdaigle<p> 


End file.
